


The Nightmare

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode s05e08: Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has a nightmare.  (Coda spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD. BEWARE ALL YE WHO ENTER.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little fix-it for Coda. My first posted foray into seriousness. Thanks for nothing, TWD. EVERYONE KNOWS I AM INCAPABLE OF WRITING SERIOUS STUFF.

Beth sat up with a gasp of alarm, clutching her sheets in a white-knuckled death grip.

"You okay, baby?" A calloused hand came to rest on her belly.

Beth let herself fall back against the headboard with a sigh. "Yeah, just another nightmare," she admitted quietly. "Sorry for wakin' you."

Daryl's thumb caressing her skin where her shirt had ridden up was in contrast to the annoyed stare he gave her. "Y'know I don't care if ya wake me up. I wanna be here for ya and the baby."

Beth smiled softly and interlocked their fingers. "I know that, sweetheart. I'm just gettin' tired of these dreams. All these terrible things keep happenin'."

"Which one was it?" Daryl asked, concerned.

"It's a new one," she whispered. "I'm taken by these awful people and we both go through hell, and when we're finally reunited... I'm killed."

"What the fuck?" 

She nodded in agreement. "It's like we're in a movie or TV show."

"A bad one," Daryl argued. The mere thought of that happening made him angry and terrified. He inched closer to Beth.

"Maybe one with half-assed writin'," she grumbled, sounding more like him than her usual sweet tone.

Daryl brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her cheek. "Ya know I wouldn't let anythin' happen to ya, right?" 

Beth knew that Daryl would tear the world apart to save her, but she also knew that he he had to remind her (and himself) to feel any peace of mind. "I know, baby. I have faith in you. Just like you know I'd do everythin' in my power to save you, Daryl Dixon," she said fiercely.

"Damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, SHOW. YOU KILLED MY FUNNY BONE.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings. But I guess the most important are that Beth/Emily deserved a lot better, and that was some honestly terrible and sloppy planning/writing. Women are not here to be used to induce man tears and increase manpain. Fail. So much fail.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to respective owners. Knock knock! Who's there? Ruiners of dreams! Nice thing killers!


End file.
